Fatal Emotions
by Bananas Lupine
Summary: RobinRaven After losing her powers for a mysterious reason, Raven learns to live without them. It doesn't take her long to realize that now she can express emotions if she wants to, including love.... Flame me if you want but no lies in your review!
1. A Spell Completed

I, unfortunately, don't own Teen Titans. If I did, this would be an episode by now .

He smiled. He laughed like a maniac; perhaps he was a maniac, but he was also brilliant as well as powerful.

This was the perfect idea. It wouldn't do too much damage nor too little to them. At least he hoped. If it got out of control, he would no longer be the puppet master and the show would get chaotic. Then again, that wouldn't be that bad since the plan was rather chaotic itself.

He sighed. If he did this wrong, then he had no clue what would happen. He walked over to the black pot and stared into it. He checked the ingredients he put in with some random message. Everything seemed right. He focused his attention back to the pot. "Asedron Laminu Somin!" he said in a powerful and loud voice.

At first the liquid in the pot just laid there. He sighed. At first he thought he was had to start over. He was about to destroy the pot in blind rage but stopped as he saw a bubble form on the surface of the liquid and sit there as 2 more air bubbles joined it. He smiled as the liquid started to fizz with the surface covered in small bubbles. He moved away, knowing what should happen next.

The pitch-black liquid started to bubble more rapidly and the bubbles started to pile up from the lack of space at the top of the pot. Then suddenly, they stopped. And then it was still.

He waited impatiently. The liquid seemed to have been still for too long, which meant he didn't do something right and had to start the spell all over again. He was about to walk away when something happened.

Suddenly, the liquid shot out of the pot as he backed away some more. The liquid formed several feet above the ground into a thin sheet that had a hole in the middle, which was right above the pot. He looked up and saw that the liquid was right above him. He quickly went back, not wanting to mess up and have to start over. He was glad he didn't get any of his servants to do this; they would of definitely mess up.

The liquid started to rain on the ground, turning blue as it touched the floor. The liquid started to pour down. It's pace of falling started to grow rapidly. Then it stopped.

He looked up at the water in the air. Most of it fell onto the ground, but some of it stayed in the air. The drops that stayed in the air didn't fall to the ground as they formed together right above the pot. Once they were all together directly above the pot, they fell in, turning from black to dark blue as they hit the pot. He walked over and peered into the pot. The spell was complete, but he had to work on the next step of his plan. Taking a last look at the pot, he walked away.

I know this is ultra short, but I didn't want it to be any longer. Next chapter will be twice as long (at least). And I already started the second chapter, so it will be done within a week.


	2. Some Herbal Tea

The second chapter arrives! Sorry it took so long. I couldn't get onto the computer with half of the second chapter on it, we replaced that computer, and I had a mental fit that I lost what I wrote, as well as my fic wouldn't show. Anyways, here is the chapter that proves that this is actually a Teen Titans fic…

As this fic gets longer (longer as in longer than 1 chapter), let me remind you that I'm not great with the smaller details in stories (such as, making herbal tea and the exact spelling of what raven always says), so try to forgive me about that.

By the way, this takes place after the whole Trigon takes over the world thing.

--------

Raven yawned and sat up on her bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Something seemed off. She had a feeling that it was just her imagination, but she still wondered about it.

Swinging her feet over to the floor, she got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't see anyone on her way there, but it was 7am so they might still be asleep.

When she got to the kitchen, she went to the cupboard and got out a tea bag. She then went to the stove and started to boil water.

Waiting for the water finish boiling, she spotted a book of hers on the other side of the kitchen. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she muttered. Only the weird thing is, the book didn't come to her.

Puzzled about this, Raven said it again, this time louder. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." It still didn't work. She said it over and over, each time louder and more powerfully. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos! AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" But the book did not budge.

Raven wondered if something was wrong with the book, such as it wasn't affected by her spell. She then tried another object. Turning to a chair, she said, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" But the chair didn't move either.

Raven started to get freaked out by this. Why weren't her powers working? Did she lose control of them? She started to try to lift other objects with her powers, from pieces of fruit to other chairs to the refrigerator to the kettle on the stove, which was now whistling, but she couldn't lift anything. She then tried to fly, enter her friends' minds, and other things she could do, but none of her powers worked.

While she was trying to figure out what was wrong, Robin entered the room. "Hey Raven," he said, going towards the fridge. Opening the fridge to get something out of it to eat, he turned to face her and noticed that she had a wrried expression on her face. "Are you ok?"

Raven got rid of her worried expression and went over to her over boiled water. "I'm fine," she said in a monotone voice as she turned off the stove and removed her kettle.

"No you're not," Robin said, walking over to her. "Something's wrong that you're not telling me."

"No, there isn't," Raven said in a slightly annoyed tone, putting the kettle down on the counter and getting out a mug.

"Yes, there is. I can tell there is," Robin replied.

"Well you're wrong about that," Raven snapped, putting the mug she got out down and turning to face him.

Robin walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, you need to understand that you can trust me. You can tell me any-"

"Robin, stop telling me that!" Raven shouted at him, causing him to jump back. "There are certain things that I just can't tell you!"

Robin winced, but then noticed something. Although Raven got very angry, nothing happened. Nothing broke or fell. Everything was fine. Comprehending this, he quietly asked Raven, "So how long have you lost your powers?"

Raven glared at him before returning to making her tea. She poured her water into the mug while saying, "Just this morning."

"Any clue how it happened or how you can fix it?" he asked.

Raven put the tea bag into the mug. "No. I only found out several minutes before you walked in."

"And are you planning to tell the other teammates?"

Raven picked up the mug and turned around. She hesitated before answering. "Eventually."

"You should tell them sooner rather than later. And since you didn't tell me until I guessed it, I'm not sure if you were going to tell them at all."

Raven picked up a spoon and mixed her tea. "I'll tell them when they get up." And with that she put the spoon in the sink, threw away the tea bag, and left with her tea.

--------

I hate to give bad news, but I'm going away tomorrow with no access to computers for 2 weeks. I'll have lots of paper, so maybe I'll write some of the next chapter. Maybe not. Who knows. Anyways, please review! My goal is to get at least 1 review per chapter (a pathetic, yet reasonable goal), so I won't post the next chapter until I get it. Or until I get impatient and post it anyway…Whichever comes first!


	3. Dr Light and Unwanted Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything mentioned in this fic, so just back off!

Thank you Shadow290 and Avidwriter1924 for reviewing!

This will involve both the Titans and the weird dude, and will explain how chapter 1 and 2 are related.

--------

Sitting down and resting his head against the back of his chair, he was relaxed for the first time in a while. He was glad that his spell worked perfectly. Now not only did Raven lose her powers, he could see what was going on through her eyes whenever he tried to, which was what he was doing, although at the time he was busy with other stuff, so he will only have a little time on some days to check up on her. But he saw her reaction to losing her powers, and he was pleased.

Hit eyes opened when he heard someone walk in. He looked up to see one of his servants walk in. "Sir, there's something we need you for," the servant said in a timid tone. Sighing, he got up and, canceling the connection with her eyes, he got up and exited the room, with the servant quickly walking ahead of him.

----2 hours later at Titans Tower----

It was 2 hours since he found out, and Raven still didn't show up. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game, Starfire was eating some bizarre alien food for breakfast, and Robin was sitting on a chair thinking, but Raven was nowhere to be seen. Robin knew that she was in her room, perhaps trying to figure out how this happened, but he was annoyed that she refused to talk to anyone about it. The others were up and wondering where she was, but Robin didn't say anything. He wanted her to tell them.

As if to taunt him about the situation, the alarms went off. Robin got up and looked to see why they went off. "It's doctor light at the jewelry store," Robin said to Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. "Titans, go!" he said and rushed to leave the tower.

"What about friend Raven? Is she not joining us in defeating the Doctor Light?" Starfire asked.

Robin stopped and turned to face them. "Uh…she's not coming."

"Why not? She'll make defeating him 100 times easier. All she has to do is scare him and he'll give up!" said Beast Boy.

"She just can't go. She'll be able to explain to us later. Now lets go!" Robin said and went back to leaving the tower. Exchanging glances, the other three followed.

----5 Minutes Later At the Bank----

Grabbing the jewels as quickly as possible while the people that were in the jewelry store when he came cowered in a corner, Dr. Light groaned when he heard the familiar voice say, "Titans, Go!" He was prepared to give up the moment he saw the half-demon as he turned around to face them.

However, he didn't see her. All he saw was the green guy, the alien, the robot, and the leader. "Where's the scary one?" he asked in a slightly nervous tone of voice.

Cyborg was about to reply when Robin spoke. "She'll be here in a second. She was pretty mad that she was interrupted from reading her book, but she's coming."

_Oh damn_, Dr. Light thought. He considered fighting, and was about to, but he thought he saw a dark blue speck in the sky, so he sighed and said, "Just take me away before she comes."

"That was easy," Cyborg said as the police came and they helped them escort Dr. Light back to jail.

Robin agreed, but he planned to make sure that Raven explained the situation when they returned.

----5 Minutes Later At Titan's Tower----

"So why couldn't Raven go?" Cyborg asked as they entered the living room.

Robin shrugged as he looked around, and was glad to see Raven on the couch drinking a cup of herbal tea. She looked up at the 4 that just entered, and Robin could tell that she was surprised that they were back so quickly. "How did it go?" she asked monotonously.

"The defeat was quite easy, friend Raven. We just told the Doctor Light that you will arrive to the store of jewels in a little while, so he gave up," Starfire said happily.

"Dude, why didn't you join us? We're lucky he believed that at all!" Beast Boy said angrily.

Raven looked at Robin who looked back at her. "I was busy," she replied, making Robin glare at her, although it was hard to see with his mask on.

"Busy! What's more important than fighting bad guys?" Cyborg exclaimed.

Raven looked back at Robin. He gave her a cold stare. "Would you like to tell them?" he said to her quietly.

Raven sighed. "I didn't go because I lost my powers," she said. There was silence after she said this.

"How did you lose them?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but I think someone did this to me. I've spent most of the morning trying to figure it out, but it's hard to figure out anything without being able to do spells," Raven said with a sigh.

"Maybe you need some help then," Robin said.

"Or maybe I don't," Raven replied angrily. "How could you guys help?"

"We can assist you by helping you with what you have been doing all morning!" Starfire said. "5 people working is a lot better than 1."

Raven sighed and stood up. "Thanks for offering, but I can handle this by myself. I'll figure out who took away my powers and I'll confront them. Don't worry," Raven said and started to leave when Robin blocked her exit.

"We're going to help you whether you like it or not," Robin said sternly.

Raven stood there for a minute before sighing again. "Fine."

--------

And there you have it! Chapter 3!

At the moment, I have no clue what to put in the next chapter. All I know is how this fiction will go on a few chapters later. So suggestions are welcomed. If you give me any suggestions (or ask any questions), I'll comment on/ answer them at the top of the next chapter. Also, I'm going back to school on September 8th, so starting then updates will take longer. However, I'll update at least once more before then.

Again, I won't update until I get at least one review, so click the button!

-Bananas


	4. Forming a Plan

Here is chapter 4 of this story.

AvidWriter- thanks for the advice. I use the symbols for stuff like time (as in both 12:45 and 3 hours later) and listings (e.g. chapter 4) but I try to make the dialogue only use letters, not symbols.

Lysander: Interesting idea. I've been considering having Starfire help her, but I've been wondering if she could even do the spells. After all, all she does is star bolts and flies. When did someone ever see her casting a spell? I might put some of your suggestions into this chapter (or next chapter), but for now we'll see.

Thank you unknown for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and neither do you so haha

Reference to Batman here (verrrrrry subtle and cookie for whoever notices it!) Ok, not subtle. Just an inside reference where you need to know things about Batman to get it. And, a very obvious Batman reference…Also, a lot of obvious references to Nevermore.

--------

Raven walked to her room, annoyed that the others were following her. She started to think about how they could help her. Maybe if she thought of some way one person, not all four of them, could help her, she'd only have to deal with one of them. But how could any of them help? How could they possibly be of any usefulness? She was stumped by this.

They finally reached her room and another thought appeared before Raven: Why did she bring them to her room? Why did they go there? Ignoring this question for now, Raven entered her room, allowing the others to enter.

Although she had a monotone expression, Robin knew she was furious, which made him angry as well. Why was she so determined to not get any help?

"Dude, why is she so reluctant to let people help?" Cyborg whispered to Robin when they were well behind Raven.

"Who knows? It might be because she wants to show that she can fix things without someone else helping..." He trailed off and stopped speaking when he realized that's what he did, or tried to do, when he left for Jump City.

Once everyone was inside the room, Raven closed the door and faced the others. They were half glancing around and observing her room, half looking at her. She immediately regretted taking them all into her room, the only place where she could get privacy in the whole tower. "So how do you plan to help?" she finally asked.

"We'll help research spells that take away powers," Cyborg suggested.

"How?" Raven inquired. "I've spent the morning rereading the books I have on spells. I've looked at all of them. None have anything on spells like that."

"Well, how do you suggest we help?" Starfire asked.

"I can't think of any way for you to help," Raven replied. "Which is why there's no point in you helping."

"What were you planning to do then?" Beast Boy asked her, still standing by the door.

"I was planning to try and figure out what to do." Raven replied. "But it seems like the only option I really have is just wait and see if my powers ever return to me."

"Raven, there's no way that's the case. And if it is, we should at least be able to figure out what's wrong," Robin said. He refused to let them just sit around and hope the situation will get better on its own.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Raven asked. "Even if I had my powers back, I'm certain the spell wouldn't allow us to find the source of it. Besides, it might not even be a spell that did this. There's still a chance that something weird is going on inside me and for the time I can't use my powers because of that." This quieted everyone and left them thinking about a reply. After a while, Beast Boy spoke.

"Well, to find out if it's something going on inside of you, why don't we go in you?" This created the four other titans to stare at him strangely. "You know, with the mirrors and the going into the mind and meeting happy who was all 'Fweee!' and sad who was all 'Nobody likes me,' and brave who was all 'Let's kick ass!' and stuff…" Beast Boy stopped when the strange looks didn't go away.

"Wait a second…do you mean when you messed with my mirror that I use for meditation and went into my mind?" Raven asked, feeling like she accomplished something if she deciphered Beast Boy's rambling.

"Yea that! With the scary crows and emotions and mazes!" Beast Boy said, happy that he was understood.

Raven sighed. "That's a good idea, and I'm surprised you were able to think of it, but it wouldn't work. How could the mirror possibly work if I don't have my powers? We couldn't use it."

"But me and BB got in, and we didn't use magic," Cyborg said. "All we did was pick up the mirror and look in it.

"Yes, but the mirror is linked to my mind. If my mind isn't functioning as it normally is, then it will affect the mirror as well." This was the first time Raven noticed something. Whether her powers were gone because of some natural cause or not, her mind wasn't really affected. It still felt as it was any normal day. Did that mean anything? Wouldn't her mind alter if her powers naturally vanished? Then again, it was weird that they vanished in the first place, so it was hard to make heads or tails of any of this.

"Well," Robin said, dragging her out of her train of thought, "we should at least try. If we immediately say something can't be what we should do without trying it, then we'll never get out of this mess."

"Let's say one of us can get in. Then what? Wander aimlessly and ask my unstable emotions about it? And what about getting out? Without my powers, I don't think I could get you back out."

Robin sighed. "Look, I can't make you do anything. Since it's your mind and your mirror, how about you decide?"

"Might I suggest for us to do a voting?" Starfire said. Robin liked the idea, and was about to say they should, when Raven spoke first.

"I don't think so," she said angrily. "Why should I let you guys vote on what to do with my mind? Robin already said it's my mind, and it would affect me the most. And besides, I doubt all of you are taking this seriously. You're probably thinking about this as if it's some new adventure, or some part of a video game. You'd want to go in my mind because it would be thrilling, but it wouldn't affect you directly. At least, you don't realize it would. It would most likely affect you, although not right away. But you're too thick headed to think ahead of time to worry about getting out. All any of you care about is getting in, and you figure if you get in, you can get out." During this long rant, they kept expecting for an artifact to get covered with black stuff and then shatter, but they remembered that she doesn't have her powers. Perhaps the only good thing about her not having them is they didn't have to worry (as much) about stuff breaking when she let her emotions get out of hand.

Robin sighed yet again. "Fine. But we're not going to simply ignore that idea. We're going to abandon getting in with the mirror, though. We'll try and find another way to get in. What we should do now is figure out possible ways to get in. You should research meditation, Raven. I'm sure there's a way that doesn't require magic that would let you go into your mind and explore it. The rest of us will help you and research other things." Then the horn sounded and red lights went on for the second time that day.

"Or," Raven suggested, "you guys could worry about keeping the city safe and I could worry about figuring out how to get out of this mess, which was my idea in the first place."

Robin half-glared at her. "We'll discuss this more later, but you won't be alone with any of this. We will be helping, like it or not." After that word, he rushed out of her room, everyone but Raven following.

She could hear Robin said it was people from the H.I.V.E. Raven knew she now had what was probably an hour or two for her. She was going to start doing research on meditation, but not right away. For now, she had to collect her thoughts and emotions and put them in order. She knew that this wasn't needed, as she didn't have to worry about her powers getting out of control, but it was now a habit for her. She didn't think she could focus on anything if she had a cluttered mind.

And besides, if she let it be cluttered, then that would be adjusting to the situation. And that would mean the situation might be as it is for quite some time. Raven hated that idea. Even if her powers were a thing that didn't let her feel, didn't let her actually enjoy life, didn't let her say how she really felt about things, caused havoc….

Raven blinked. Did she actually want to not have powers? Did she make this happen by herself subconsciously? "No," Raven muttered, "that can't be it. I may hate them, but I don't want them gone. Then I wouldn't be a true Titan. Sure, Robin can easily be just as good, even better, than any of us without powers, but he's different. He has been working on martial arts and agility for his whole life. I'd just be getting used to fighting with just weapons and my arms and legs now. It would take years for me to become even half decent.

But if I couldn't be decent, then I couldn't fight. And if I couldn't fight, I wouldn't be an actual Teen Titan anymore…

The thought scared Raven. What would she do if she wasn't a Titan? Just wander aimlessly like Terra, always looking for a place to fit in? And Terra became Slade's apprentice for a while. Would Raven join the dark side as well? It would be much easier for Raven, considering how that's the side she's meant to be on….

"No," Raven said. "I won't have to leave the Titans. I'll solve this and get my powers back. And if I end up needing help, I can ask them for some."

Feeling not entirely reassured by this, but overall feeling a bit better, as well as feeling like her mind is a bit more organized, she exited her room to go to the kitchen. She had some research to do, and having some herbal tea to drink would help her stay focused.

----Weird Dude's Place, Same Time as Titan's----

"Interesting," he muttered. "So they're going to try and get in her mind to see what's wrong." He was still annoyed by the interruption previously. Apparently, an idiot got into the room the potion was still in and thought there was a spill or leak. This was why he couldn't trust any of them. Their heads were too thick and their minds to narrow to understand anything.

His mind going back to what was happening now, he wondered if this would affect it. There would be a lot of signs of him in her head that you could only see if you went in, but would it matter if they saw those signs? Sure, the leader was trained by "the legendary Batman", but that probably wouldn't make him smart enough to figure out how he cast a spell that you need the potion or a very specific counter-spell to undo.

But still, they would figure out he's behind this all. Although, would that be a bad thing? They couldn't figure out where he is, and if they did, then good luck getting there.

Maybe it would be amusing to see them enter her mind…

--------

Yeah, so-so ending, but a lot of stuff happened in this chapter. And, I finally updated! Sorry to those who were waiting for an update that took months to arrive (if there was anyone waiting, that is…)

Feel free to review! Suggestions are more than welcome (as you can see, I used some of Lysander's). The plot is more of a write as you go along plot than a planned out plot, so suggestions are definitely helpful. But, I do have the end planned out… That's now my mind works. It thinks of an ending and writes from there...Ok, I'll stop babbling.

Will wait for 4 more reviews before I update! .


End file.
